I Have A What: A Harry Potter FanFic
by js29095
Summary: Everything changes after Harry's name is called from The Goblet of Fire. Especially when five girls enact Plan L. HP/HG/DG/SB/LL/KB/PP (Discontinued: pending rewrite and an actual plot)
1. Chapter 1: Plan L

_Chapter 1: Plan L_

Harry sat, shock and disbelief written all over his face. He was just picked as the fourth champion in the tri-wizard tournament.

"Harry Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore called. It was only when Hermione-Merlin bless her, poked his side, that he stood up and walked towards the ante-chamber that held the other chosen contestants. Unbeknownst to the chosen one, Hermione had a plan. She stood up, and gave a look to Katie. She then very abruptly dashed to the nearest girls washroom. In all of the commotion, however; nobody noticed a Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor, two Slytherins, and a Hufflepuff head in the same direction.

The girls met up outside the same bathroom that Hermione was trapped in during the "Troll Incident" as it came to known, from first year.

"Another plan to kill Harry?" Sarcastically asked Daphne Greengrass, the petite blond Slytherin. The sometimes bubbly, sometimes serious girl had known Hermione from their third year Arithmancy class.

"When isn't it?" Answered Pansy Parkinson dejecteldy. Although she outwardly portrayed an interest in Draco Malfoy, she truly disliked him. Especially since the ponce was enamored with Daphne's younger sister, Astoria.

"Right now, Harry is in trouble. Every single year has him facing off terrible odds-" Hermione began.

"Like the Troll and Quirrelmort in first year," interrupted Pansy.

"Or the Basilisk and Flophart in second," continued Susan Bones.

"Don't forget. There was also Peter Pettigrew, the Acromantula's, the Dementors and Snape last year," finished Katie Bell.

"Right," continued Hermione. "This tournament is going to be hell for Harry. The school will be on two sides; they will either believe he cheated, and when he denies it, it'll make it worse. Or they believe Dumbledore got him in, for some reason. All of us here know that Harry would never do this. So we're going with Plan L." She looked towards the lone Ravenclaw. "Luna, tell us what we've won."

"We all won a free trip to naked sexy times-" The other girls blushed.

"Not yet, Luna." Daphne chided.

"Aww," Luna pouted. Katie chuckled, Daphne was trying her best not to snicker, and the others we full blown laughing. "Never change Luna. Never change."

"What we've really won, is a loyal, compassionate wizard who would move the earth, for us if we asked him too. All we need to give him is the love and attention he never got as a child."

"So, basically give him our unwavering support, and he'll do anything for us?" Susan asked.

"Yes. If you, or anybody, breaks his trust, it is nearly impossible into reclaim." Hermione said seriously. By the looks she got from the others, that would not be happening.

The girls continued chatting for the next hour or so, and with a quick _Tempus_ , Susan saw that it was nearly curfew.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow, I have a charms quiz." Susan said on her way out. And with that, the girls left for their common rooms.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole, and was about to head upstairs, when she saw Harry sitting and staring into the fireplace. Sitting next to him on the couch, she reached out and hugged him. He didn't saw anything, and neither did she. For a few moments, all that could be heard was tge crackling of the fireplace.

"I know that you didn't put your name into that cup, Harry." She said softly. He looked at her, green eyes looking for any deception, any lies. He found none.

"Thank you, Hermione." He smiled, a true smile. "You have no idea how much that means to me." The two best friends were up most of the night, talking aimlessly. They fell asleep in the common room with a smile on each of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

**AN** : Thanks for the support and opinions!

Here's chapter 2.

 **...Doomageddon...**

 _Chapter 2: A Change of Pace_

It was the next morning, and Katie came down to the common room. It was at least two hours before breakfast, and she was up from force of habit. Even though Quidditch was not going on this year, the training from Wood was still waking her up. What she saw on the couch when she arrived left her in silent awe. Harry was curled up, playing the big spoon. In front of him, Hermione was snuggling into his chest, and both were smiling contently. It appeared to her that Hermione was his first, she _was_ his first and best friend. It also saddened Katie, because Harry almost never got the got the peace he deserved. But, what she was about to do was oh so fun as well.

"Hermione, you're getting an Acceptable on the next Transfiguration test," Katie shouted. Knowing that this would get any Ravenclaw, especially a similarly-minded Gryffindor, up out of bed and into a tizy.

Lo and behold, Hermione shot up.

"What! But I studied, and did exactly..." Hermione slowly trailed off, realizing who _exactly_ said that. Looking at the brown-haired chaser, she blushed when she looked around and had not found herself in her dorm room bed.

"I see you had some fun with our lover-boy, hmm?" Katie teased. Hermione blushed and responded with a triumphant smirk. Katie raised an eyebrow, sending a subtle challenge to the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Harry just laid there, and if you looked closely, you could see a smile on the edge of his lips.

"Before anyone else, too!" Hermione mockingly snarked. Katie charged Hermione, intending to wipe that smirk off of her face. That didn't go as planned, however. It eventually became a wrestle match between the two, yet there was not an ounce of mud. Katie had just pinned Hermione, when a cough interrupted them. The two witches suddenly paused, and snapped their necks toward the source of the noise. Harry was turned around, looking over the back of the couch at the two witches. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were the brightest they'd been since the start of the tournament.

"I would love to wake up every morning, looking at such a sight; two gorgeous witches, giving me a free show," Harry chuckled. "Should I conjure some mud and charge a fee for this sport?"

"No!" Shouted the witches simultaneously, not wanting to be covered in mud. The girls were blushing, thinking of fantasies with the emerald-eyed wizard. Snapping out if it, Katie and Hermione both went and sat down next to Harry on opposite sides of the couch.

"Alright," he relented, knowing what the irate witches could do if he made them mad enough. Add into the fact that McGonagall would have his hide if he were to muddy the common room. "Good morning, Hermione, Katie." He faced the brown-haired chaser. "You don't think I put my name in The Goblet, right?" He asked softly, thinking that Katie would never believe him. He looked so down, and Katie's heart went out to him.

As soon as Katie heard Harry's name shoot out of the Goblet, she _knew_ tgat this would be another year of trouble and turmoil for her longtime crush. Katie had been crushing on him since their second year, knowing him to be a brave, selfless, and looked soo cute in his first year!

"Harry. I would never, _ever_ , think that." Katie looked at him. "I believe you are telling the truth, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a prat of the highest order." She said with finality. Harry looked up, and saw nothing but truth in her eyes.

"She's right, Harry," Hermione interjected passionately. "We're not the only ones who believe in you, you know. Luna, Daphne, Susan, and even Pansy believe you." He reached around them, and gave the witches a hug. Hermione was pleasantly surprised, because Harry usually never initiates hugs with anyone.

Harry looked surprised at the revelation and said, "Daphne I would understand, but Pansy? Last I heard, she was stricken with her _Drakey-poo_." The last word was said with such sarcasm, that the girls giggled. It eventually escalated into full blown laughter.

"Harry," Katie said in between snickers, "You're giving Draco too much credit, and not giving Pansy enough. Just like Daphne's 'ice queen' persona, Pansy is also displaying a mask to the world. It's the one where she appears devoted to the ground he walks on, but in private, and among those who would never judge her, it's not. She could never stand the countless hours of him gixing his hair, he's got to have more grease on his hair than Snape!" That set off another round of laughs.

"Besides, what happened after Dumbledore called you up?" Harry then spent the next 30 minutes explaining what happened. From his introduction by Bagman, to Fleur's comment, to even Snape's glare peaking at 275-"insolent brat."

"I'll look in the Library for the rules on the tournament, and see if we can't get you out of it, no matter what Dumbledor or Bagman says," Hermione sympathized. Katie nodded along, and added, "Don't forget, we still have untill the first task to prepare."

Behind the trio, Neville walked in from upstairs, looking nervous. He approached them, and sat in the chair opposite of the couch. "I believe you, Harry. No matter what Ron says." Neville looked jittery, until Harry clasped his hand. Just hearing the name of his _best mate_ , the one person he could rely on, getting jelous because of somwthing he didn't even do! And Ron knew that Harry hates his fame!

Harry looked at his fellow Gryffindor. "Thanks Neville. I understand why you couldn't speak out last night, and I hope that we can remain allies." Harry looked at their hands, and spoke. "House Potter thanks House Longbottom for their support." Harry intoned, "I, Harry James Potter, scion of House Potter, formally request an alliance of mutual brotherhood." Their hands began to glow a soft white light, which left the two witches startled. "I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, scion of House Longbottom, accepts the alliance of mutual brotherhood, and all responsibilities that come forthwith. So I swear," Neville answered.

"So mote it be," Harry finished.

"Harry, what was that," asked Hermione, shocked at what just happens in front of her.

"The formation of an alliance between House Potter and House Longbottom. From now on, any attack on me or my person, will be met with force from both me and Neville." Harry explains.

"And vice versa. We're as close as brothers, without all of the pureblood inbreeding and political manoeuvring." Neville continues. "Now lets head to breakfast." With the agreement of the two girls and Harry, the foursome made their way to The Great Hall.

As soon as they sit down to eat, an uninvited entourage of Slytherin hospitality makes their way to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy walks up first, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.There was silence before Malfoy began his yearly taunts. Everyone held their breath, watch this like the soap opera it could be.

"Poor Potter, your acquaintances leave much to be desired. Between the blood traitors and the mudblood, could you keep any worse company," Malfoy jeers. Crave and Goyle laugh, while Pansy looks at Harry and gives a subtle wink. Malfoy continues, "And now your friends with a squib," pointing at Neville, "What has this world come to?" Malfoy laughs. While he was expecting an out burst from Potter, or at least a retort; but what he got instead was every different.

"At least they are better company than you, Draco. I mean seriously, every day you are seen with Gregory and Vincent, and no one else. Methinks you are a poofter, what with all of the apparent sexual tension that everyone can apparently see between your male posse." Pansy remarks cooly, before coming around and sitting on Harry's lap. Only Harry, Hermione, Katie and Neville were not suprised by what happened. No one before had seen a Slytherin knock the high and mighty Draco off his bigoted high horse, especially since they supported a united front to the others.

"Who, what, why did..." Malfoy stutters, completely shot down by someone he thought was his supporter. "Pansy! You're supposed to be on my side!" Malfoy seethed. Pansy sat and grinned, she'd been wanting to put Draco in his place for a while.

"What you thought you knew was evidently not the case at all. Maybe those two bodyguards of yours are causing some loss of intelligence." Hermione retorted. "Everyone knows that like your wand, your support base is essentially null. Face it Draco, you lose." Katie shot at the fumming blonde. When Draco made a move for his wand, Harry already had his out, and pointed it between the Slytherin's eyes. One look into Harry's eyes, and all he saw was annoyance, like he wasn't even worth the half-blood's time. Draco gulped and thought, 'How did a stupid blood traitor get his wand out so fast. I couldn't even see his had move!' Before anyone could make a move though, Snape came stalking over.

"Potter! Fifty points from Gryffindor, and two days of detention with me for starting a fight!" Snarled the potions master as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry was about to retort, but stopped when Pansy pointed to Minerva at the staff table, beginning to rise.

"Severus!" admonished Minerva, "that was uncalled for! It was obviously seen by everyone in the great hall that Mr. Malfoy was starting the argument." The transfiguration professor continued, "That'll be no points taken, and no detentions. And plus 10 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for house unity." Minerva said, daring Snape to contradict her. The potions master growled and stalked back to the staff table in anger and sat down. Seeing as Snape would not protect him this round, The blond "prince" and his two goons slumped back to their table, plotting some sort of revenge.

"Aww, I didn't even see his badges yet," remarked Katie, who was pointing towards the box of badges sitting next to the Snake's table. "They must be causing some psychological damage."

Not even five minutes after the free show, it was a hungry, jealous Ron Weasly that found a seat at the other end of the table, near the first years. Since he got up late, and absolutely no-one wanted to get him up in the mornings, he was consistently late for his breakfast. And it is _his_ breakfast, assuming that anyone that got within arm's reach of Ron did not get their hands bitten.

Breakfast ended and everyon headed to their first class of the day.


End file.
